trigger_mayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Trial
A Trial is the third and last part of a chapter, following Abnormal Days. It consists of several concepts. In Trigger Mayhem, it's known as Town Trial, while in Trigger Mayhem 2, it goes under the name Crew Trial. Discussion The Discussion is the most vital part of a trial. It is there where the main character refutes the claims and theories of the other characters by using evidence gathered during the Abnormal Days part. This is done by shooting Truth Bullets, who resemble a [ | BULLET ) representing the gathered evidence. Sometimes the main character also has to convert another character's statement into a bullet before shooting it at another statement. Shouts *Fujimoto (disagreeing): ( ゜ロ゜) You've got that wrong! *Fujimoto (agreeing with Iza): ( ՞ ڡ ՞ ) ( ゜ロ゜) I agree with that! *Fujimoto (agreeing with Monokuma): ʕ ᴥノʔ ( ゜ロ゜) I agree with that! *Fujimoto (agreeing with Niwa): ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ ( ゜ロ゜) I agree with that! *Fujimoto (agreeing with Seki): (´∀`) ( ゜ロ゜) I agree with that! *Fujimoto (agreeing with Yoshihara): (ノ￣ー￣)ノ ( ゜ロ゜) I agree with that! *Iza (disagreeing): ( ՞ ڡ ՞ ) No! That's wrong! *Goya (disagreeing): (≡D・。・)≡D No! That's wrong! *Goya (agreeing with Wakamatsu): （￣へ￣）(≡D・。・)≡D Yes! I think that's it! Word Bash A Word Bash is when a character objects to the main character's reasoning. It is, as the name implies, several statements from one character. At the end, the main character has to "bash" a faulty or weak statement. Word Bash has yet to appear in Trigger Mayhem 2. Shouts *Fujimoto (when bashing): ( ゜ロ゜) I'll break that faulty reasoning! *Donnie: ♪└|ﾟ皿ﾟ |┐♪└| ﾟ皿ﾟ |┘♪┌| ﾟ皿ﾟ|┘♪ DANCE BREAK! *Fax: ( ˘▽˘)っ Hahaha! Be quiet! *Niwa: ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ I'll wreck ya!! *Yoshihara: (ノ￣ー￣)ノ Sometimes people disappear. Presenting Evidence Sometimes the main character has to present evidence outside a discussion. One of those times does not have an in-script name, but is called "Presenting Evidence". The main character presents evidence outside a discussion to make their point clear. In Trigger Mayhem, this is not always accompanied by a shout. Shouts *Fujimoto: ( ゜ロ゜) This is my answer! *Iza: ( ՞ ڡ ՞ ) This one! *Goya: (≡D・。・)≡D Look at this! Cross Sword A Cross Sword battle is similar to Word Bash; however, instead of one character raining statements, it is a heated discussion between the main character and the objecting character. At the end, the main character has to "cut" a statement with a Truth Bullet resembling a ------| SWORD >. The character shouts (except Fujimoto's and Goya's) are the same as in Word Bash. Shouts *Fujimoto: ( ゜ロ゜) I'll cut that claim to pieces! *Adachi: \( #`⌂´)/┌ Are you retarded? *Donnie: ♪└|ﾟ皿ﾟ |┐♪└| ﾟ皿ﾟ |┘♪┌| ﾟ皿ﾟ|┘♪ DANCE BREAK! *Fax: ( ˘▽˘)っ Hahaha! Be quiet! *The "mole": ¥*o*¥ INITIATE DESTRUCTION MODE. *Goya: (≡D・。・)≡D I'll cut that down! *Koujiya: ☆○(*σ。σ)o Like, what the heck?!? Accusation The accusation generally only occurs once or twice during a trial. It is when the main character sorts out people in groups, in the end leaving only one suspicious individual. Shouts *Fujimoto: ( ゜ロ゜) It can only be you! *Goya: (≡D・。・)≡D It's you, isn't it? Climax Reasoning As the name implies, the Climax Reasoning (usually) takes place at the end of a trial. There, the main character explains the events of the case in several acts. Shouts *Fujimoto: ( ゜ロ゜) This is how it all played out! *Goya: (≡D・。・)≡D This is how it went! Monokuma Vote The Monokuma Vote is where the characters vote for who they have concluded is the culprit.